


Spinel's feelings (DISCONTINUED)

by Onyxproductions



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst ships it, F/F, Fluff, I'll add more tags as i'm developing this story, Love Confessions, Maybe a little bit out of character idk i'm trying my best qwq, Steven ships it, Wholesome, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxproductions/pseuds/Onyxproductions
Summary: It's been 2 months since Steven left his home to travel the world, Spinel has been having some strange feelings towardVolleyball (Pink pearl) and goes to Steven for help.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction please be easy on it qwq
> 
> Also, words *Like this* mean the character is thinking.

Steven was driving his car, he promised he would visit the diamonds this month.  
Steven sighed “Well, time to get it over with.” Steven didn't know why he felt this way towards the diamonds. They changed a lot, especially White, Steven started to remember when he almost shattered White. Then he started to remember when he shattered Jasper and when he…… Steven visibly shivered. He started to recall the words his therapist said to him “What happened in the past stays in the past, what you should be focusing on is the present” that calmed him a bit. He stopped in front of the house, he stayed in before he decided to travel to all 39 states. 

He knocked on the door and nobody answered. He opened the door and nobody was home *good* now he could get to homeworld faster. 

Spinel was in the throne room, it seemed like everyone left, Spinel looked in front of her and saw Volleyball walking toward her. Spinel’s heart leapt “Heya, peeps!” Spinel didn't really like the name Steven gave her so she just called her peeps.   
“Oh hello Spin-” before Volleyball could finish her sentence Spinel pulled her into a tight hug. She loved how warm her body was, she loved her warm and soft voice.  
Volleyball was in shock for a moment then returned the hug while hugging, Spinel lifted her head and looked into Volleyball's eye. Volleyball was looking at Spinel’s too. A blush crept up on both of their faces. Steven arrived through the warpad and went into the throneroom, and saw the two gems embracing each other.

Steven just stood there and watched as he didn't want to ruin this tender moment. Spinel started to look at Volleyball's cracked eye. She admired every crack. She didn't understand why Volleyball thought these cracks on her eye were ugly. Spinel thought these cracks were beautiful and it showed strength. Volleyball went through so much and yet, she was able to be somewhat happy. Her face started to heat up more, Volleyball noticed how Spinel stared at her cracked eye. She pulled away “Sorry, it looks so ugly.” Volleyball said while covering her eye. She started to cry, Spinel wiped her tear away. “I think it’s beautiful.” said Spinel in a soft and understanding voice,   
Without thinking she started leaning closer to Volleyball’s face. Their lips were inches apart before Spinel realised what she was doing.


	2. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel is confused about her feelings.

Spinel leaped back with a yelp. “Oh S-spinel i’m sorry I-” said Volleyball before she was cut off by Spinel. “N-no i-it’s a-alright I just uh” Stuttered Spinel. She was just as red as a Ruby. “O-oh w-would you look at that!” Said Spinel “It’s S-steven” Spinel cleared her throat and jumped to her feet. “Hiya Steven! Whatcha d-doing h-here?” said Spinel. “O-oh I just came here to visit the diamonds!” stated Steven. “Okay! Just follow me!” said Spinel. The two left the throne room, leaving Volleyball to process what just happened. While walking down the hall Steven said “So you and Volleyball seem awfully close,dontcha think?” said Steven Spinel stopped in her tracks, “I...I d-don’t know what y-you mean.” Stuttered Spinel her face a deep red. “Oh come on Spinel, you love her it’s pretty obvious.” said Steven in a slightly annoyed tone “I-I don’t love her! She just a-a good friend” pouted Spinel “Alright whatever you say” said Steven in a sarcastic tone. “Well, see you later!” said Steven as he walked into Blue diamonds room. Spinel just stood there. Steven was right no matter how much she didn’t want to admit it. She went into her room and plopped on her bed and sighed loudly. She stared at her wall and started fantasizing about Volleyball. She was imagining that she and Volleyball were sitting in a forest, the leaves were a hot pink, the tree trunks were a dark magenta, the dirt was a pale pink color with glitter sparkled in a few spots.

Spinel and Volleyball were sitting on a dark orange bench holding hands looking at the sunset. There was a sweet mixture of peach and strawberry scent flowing through the air. Spinel looked up at Volleyball as she stared back. They leaned in and- Spinel snapped out of her thoughts *I don’t like her like that! Steven was wrong, we are just really good friends!* “Well, I should probably go talk to Steven about this.” sighed Spinel as she walked out of her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu


	3. Announcement

This fic is being discontinued, I'm sorry to anyone who actually likes this. I absolutely love the ship and series, but it is time for me to move on. I have lost interest in the show and stuff, but it will always have a special place in my heart, it has impacted me greatly and has helped through tough times. I am now into fandoms such has: BFB, Animal Crossing, FNAF. I hope you all have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> ACK


End file.
